Rising in Love
by sillybooklover1724
Summary: Not to go in a deep detail, but it's a one-shot of Robin and Starfire. People say, they "FALL in love", but we actually RISE in love, because Love is eternal feeling. Robin longs to tell Starfire, how much he had risen in LOVE with her, will he be able to? Please do read. Rate and Review.


**Rising in Love.**

 **A/N So here is my first fan-fic, on Robin and Star. Well not to go in detail, it is just a one-shot, depicting the fact that the saying of people "FALLING in love" is wrong, because love is an eternal feeling and in such a blissful feeling people don't fall, but RISE. So here is the story. Read and enjoy, and please do RATE and REVIEW, lots of love.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, or otherwise I would have made this an episode!**

* * *

I was in my room, sitting on my bed, well this was a strange thing about me, because I am usually not being found in my room sitting idly on my bed, unless its night. My room like always was well managed, but my bed was a total mess, because of the old picture albums I was looking through since morning. It had been a usual day, yesterday we had defeated some of the city thieves who were having sort of super powers, I think Slade must have send them, well now it's all over and today we don't have that much work, it is a lazy Saturday.

I looked at the picture; it was me and Starfire, in snow. I could remember the slightest detail of that day, one of the best days in my memory. No Robin, you can't let yourself happen this disease, the disease which directly affects the heart and mind, more dangerous even than of heart attack and brain tumor. A Disease called LOVE; it was not good for me Robin, a fake boy with lots of ego and arrogance. After the death of my parents, I made up my mind not to love anyone ever, ever in my life, because I knew that being attached with someone only brings pain.

Pain, yes I remembered, yesterday in the fight a huge laser bolt had hit my leg and now it was paining, my leg was paining like hell. I saw the injury, it was a deep cut with dark red colored blood ready to ooze out, and it was devastating, and seeing the picture of Starfire and me had made me forget the pain for some time. I was wearing a light blue colored T-shirt with pair of pajama, unlike my uniform. I remembered I was her to apply the ointment to my injury, and ended up doing this, seeing old pictures. I had removed my mask, and it really felt so nice, being real felt a way too awesome, without my mask I felt real, the real Richard Grayson, the boy who had long back lost his identity after this prick Robin, took over. I heard a faint knock on my door, "Friend Robin, may I come in", it was Starfire. Oh god it was Starfire, shit, I like a mad had all her photographs messed up on the whole of my bed. "What would happen if she would see them? She would definitely kick me and end our friendship!" I thought. Oh god I didn't even have my mask on!

I didn't even have the idea of where my mask would be. Well I searched it on my side table, but it wasn't there, "Friend Robin are you in there?"She again asked. "Yes, yes Starfire, I am coming J-Just a minute!" I hurriedly replied, finding my precious mask under my covers. I quickly hid all her photos and albums under the blanket and limped to open the door. I totally forgot about my injured leg, and this was the reason of my limping.

There she was, in a red long skirt, with a long yellow top, her hair tied in a long ponytail. Her dark magenta hair reaching up to her waist and her perfect tanned face was gleaming with her sweet contagious smile. "Trap me!" my mind shouted, she stared at me, just to my realization that I had been staring her with my mouth open in 'awe'. "Friend Robin" she looked at me, "are you fine?" she asked. "Y-yes Starfire...come in P-please "I stammered, stammer and me, I never do that but maybe seeing I lost on my words. She came in and moving towards my bed, I followed her after closing my door, limping again.

"Friend Robin..." she looked at me, "Why are you walking like that?" she asked. Her emerald eyes sending sparks down my spine, strong enough to churn my stomach and feel the strong flow of adrenaline through my veins. "Ah! It's nothing..." I tried to shrug it off, yeah to look stronger. "Robin, don't lie!"She shrunk her forehead, her voice tinted with slight anger tone. "My leg is injured, yesterday...an l-laser shot, made a deep cut in it...and yeah it's paining awfully!" I said embarrassingly, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh mine, Robin why didn't you tell me? It could have turned septic, and you didn't do anything for it?" she said with concern, as she pulled my hand to make me sit beside her. I could feel heat spinning through my body, which quickly rose on my cheeks as light crimson blush. Stop it Robin, you're a leader and you can't blush, I told myself. I kept looking at her, when she brought the first aid box from the side table and then started her nursing like a trained nurse. I couldn't feel the pain while she cleaned my wound and applied the medicines, so to cure it. I just like an idiot kept looking at her with an undefined smile on my face. I knew that Robin, though never shows, but Richard, yes Richard Grayson, has long back lost the battle, the battle of not being in love with Star...no Kori'anders, and yes the positive won. When she finished healing my leg, she looked at me "Did you understood?" she asked. "Wait...what do I have to understand? Shit man I wasn't listening to her, I was busy thinking about how much I had been in love with her!" I thought, and looked at her blankly. "You were not paying attention...Robin? "She asked with a smirk on her face, "ah...sorry, well where the other Titans are?" I said, fuck, once again Robin took over, such a bastard. She looked at me astonished, "Robin? Are you lost? We are in your room! And today is Saturday, you forgot? Cyborg and Beast Boy have gone to the pizza restaurant to 'CELEBRATE' and Raven is meditating. "She answered. I was still staring at her lost on my words, when she suddenly found out my hidden treasure, the photographs, which I was trying to hide. "Robin, these are so beautiful pictures of mine!" she smiled.

My heart melt, No Robin, no I am not Robin, I can't let it happen, but I want to I love her, yes I love her a lot, Richard Grayson is in love with Starfire, My Kori'anders. "Robin, why do you wear this mask?" she asked looking through my mask, trying to look into my eyes. "Because, if I'd look directly into your eyes, I may..." I stammered, "You may?" she asked looking me with those piercing eyes. I turned away my gaze, Let Richard win this time Robin...please. She held my hand, and looked at my face, "Please Robin, you're not this." She said as she moved her hand towards my mask, peeling it off from my skin, I allowed her, as I closed my eyes. After a minute I could feel air on my eyes, I softly opened them, her perfect face gleaming with surprise and her mouth opened with a sweet smile. "Wow, Robin, your eyes are so...so very be-beautiful, such ...Such vibrant blue eyes you have!"She whispered I just smiled. I knew I had to do it, the thing which I was longing from a long time. "Starfire, I am sorry" I whispered. "For what?!" she asked, I just smiled, I touched her cheek, I could see her turning a light crimson. I knew there was no second chance, I had to do it, and I longed to do it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, moved my face towards her, I didn't know what her reaction would be, but I moved on as my lips met hers. I pressed onto her lips more, and encircled my arms around her waist, a tear rolled down my face because of lost hope, and I tried to pull away knowing that due to my stupidity I have lost her friendship as well. When I realized she was clutching on my back tightly, engrossed in my, no OUR kiss. I smiled over her lips and captured her lower lip trying to enter her mouth, my luck, she allowed. Strong adrenaline ran through the entire of my body making my heart beat much faster.

Unwillingly I pulled back after a few minutes. I stared in her eyes, with my bare eyes, for the very first time, and that was the moment when I realized that how much I have been RAISED in love with her. "Because, taking out my mask makes me feel vulnerable, people come to look through my eyes and they would come to know that Robin is even a scared person, his eyes even had cried a lot and he is a lot weak." I said. "Oh! Robin…" she said, "No…Richard…Richard Grayson" I corrected, she smiled. "Richard you're not at all weak…"she said, "Yes you're right, Star, Richard is not weak, Robin is weak, Richard is strong, I am strong, moreover now I am much stringer, 'cause love makes a person stronger." I said "Star, you have changed me you have given a life to me, Richard, the real me, who had long died after Robin took over…Star you have…" she moved her face closer to mine and placed her head over mine. "Star…you have made me rise in love with you. I-I love y-you S-S-Star…" I mustered up m y courage to say this. She just smiled; I looked at her feeling dejected. "Do I have to say something to this? Well Ro…Richard I didn't kissed you to share any information this time, but I loved you, I love you from a long time…" she answered. I felt the best in ever times; I moved my lips to hers to go in for my next kiss, much intensively. Fireworks going inside me, and I completely forgot about my paining leg, it is indeed true that people don't fall in love, they rise in love. And I had RISEN in love with Starfire, forgetting all of my pain.


End file.
